


When I run out of road (You bring me Home)

by CaffeinatedBunny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy distracts Steve, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Heading back to Hawkins, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Kinky, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Road Head, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Top Billy Hargrove, yet soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedBunny/pseuds/CaffeinatedBunny
Summary: The road back to Hawkins Indiana is long and tedious with neither of them really wanting to reach their destination; so to distract them both Billy has a plan to make it as pleasurable for both of them as he can.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	When I run out of road (You bring me Home)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got two very horrible; no good, not so nice comments on this fic... that made me say fuck it, I'm going to make this fic so fucking good everyone who reads it will need a fucking cigarette but you know in the best way possible.

It was something that Billy never would have guessed about his boy, not for a while really. Not until months after they started dating, once he really knew Steve and it was such a delightful surprise about him. Who would have thought that his Stevie would get so hot and bothered by some simple light teasing and being told the words No, Wait. His boy was usually such a demanding Princess, spoilt and used to getting his own way with no rules to stop him. After all, what would you expect from a rich boy whose parents gave him everything he asked for just to shut him up and get him out of their hair? 

That was of course until Billy rolled into town, he had heard all about ‘King’ Steve and wasn’t it just a surprise to realize that while everyone else thought him a ‘King’ Billy was the only one to see the truth. Billy was the only one to recognize the full-on Brat and what a thing of beauty he was. The way he sat on the kitchen counter, lording over the people at the house party while sipping his drink, snarking and sassing those that came over in equal measure. Billy had watched from the kitchen doorway watched how people acted towards him and all he could see was a pretty Princess and not a King at all. There was a lost look to the boy’s big doe eyes, a desperation that was there for all the world to see and it had him wondering how no one else could see it. 

It was that need in the boy that had Billy so enamoured at first sight of Steve with his feet swinging and a smirk on those red lips to know just how good the boy would be under him. It had been a chase that Billy had revelled in, the boy giving as good as he got making him work for what he wanted. Billy wouldn’t change a goddamn thing about how long it took him to finally get Steve. He spent nearly the whole first semester of their senior year at Hawkins High chasing the pretty princess to get him to agree to a date, and another four months before agreeing to be his boyfriend. 

Fuck Billy wouldn’t change a thing considering where it lead them, it lead them to graduating Hawkins High, getting out and going to College. There had been ups and downs, spats and fights; they had broken up for nearly a year due to their issues. Took them getting over some of their own shit to get them to now. Settled in their skin, their relationship stronger and anchored and Billy can’t see him ever falling out of love with the boy who had captured his attention like no one else. Everything they have been through had lead them to this moment in time.

It lead them to now, nearly three years after that first meeting with Steve sitting in the passenger seat of his Camaro, his eyes locked onto Billy’s free hand as they drive down a stretch of the open road; heading back to his princess’s home town. The home town that left his Stevie with nightmares and a haunted look in his eyes, a place that could still put that look on his face. A place that added to a few of his own nightmares and issues, but Billy had put together a plan, a plan to keep them both distracted from the miles between them and Hawkings disappearing. 

Nothing on the radio just the rumble of the Camaro and the quickened breath of his Princess. Normally when they were driving Stevie was watching the tunes on Spotify but Billy had plans for this drive, got his baby all decked out specifically so that he could play with his boy. Set it up so that he could distract his Stevie from going back home to Hawkins as well as himself; other than Steve and a better relationship with Max… Hawkins hadn’t given him anything good.

So he had started the distraction early on in the drive, driving one-handed so he could tease his boy and get himself hard. Having had his baby’s attention from the moment he had started to stroke himself to now. As he’s gripping the girth of his cock through his pants and he knows exactly what it looks like, the way his length tents the soft fabric of his pants moulding to the shape of it. He’s not really stroking it, just using his hand to show off how hard he’s gotten. He revels in the thick clicking swallow that comes from the boy sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Come on Stevie boy, be a good baby now; sit good and pretty. If you're good maybe, just maybe I’ll give you the treat you are so desperate for. You just gotta wait.” He can’t help but tease, a smirk pulling at his lips at the soft whimper that falls from Steve as he once more goes still in the seat. Stopping his squirming as he continues to watch Billy’s hand as it keeps up the easy grip and massaging the base of his shaft. God, it felt good having his boy’s eyes on him and him alone, and Billy always craved attention; liked it even more when it was Steve’s. Had fought to get it just on him, had nearly put Tommy fucking Hescock in the hospital one night because the other boy had gotten a bee up his ass with jealousy.

Billy glances over to the dark-haired boy, having to bite back a sound of his own at the sight of Steve visibly on pins and needles, all but trembling in his seat as his eyes stay locked on to Billy’s hand. 

“You want it, Baby? You want to wrap your mouth around me and taste me?” He asks as he takes his hand off the wheel to shift gears as they continue down the stretch of road, the motion quick while his other hand gives the base of his cock another tight squeeze. There’s a damp spot where the head is already, but it’s steadily growing with the pre he’s leaking. It’s making the fabric of his pants stick to the length of him as his erection gives a jerk at the harsh attention. “Come on Baby, be good and tell me you want it…” Billy cajoles as he pulls his hand off his cock to carefully pull the band of his pants down, exposing his cock to the warm air in the car. 

He hooks the band down under his balls before wrapping his hand around the base of his cock again to give it a gentle shake. The soft little keen that falls from his baby’s mouth, just has him preening as he carefully taps the head of his slick cock against the bottom rim of the steering wheel. Billy doesn’t glance over at Steve just sits there, cock gently resting against the bottom of his steering wheel; pre beading at the head.

“I want it, Billy, Billy please,” Steve whispers his voice already hoarse as if Billy already had his cock down his boy’s throat. 

“Is that any way to ask nicely Baby?” The question comes out sharp as he turns to look at Steve pointedly, as a knowing smirk curled his lips. Billy watches as Steve’s eyes widen as he realizes his mistake before he’s squirming slightly in his seat. Though the boy is quick to go still once more before Billy even had to call him out on not following the rules.

“Please Daddy, let me have a taste? Even just a little one…” His boy tries to wheedle as he licks at his lips before swallowing thickly once more, and Billy is transfixed at the way Steve’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows repeatedly as his mouth is flooded with saliva. Fuck and wasn’t that just his a beautiful sight and thought. The way the flush to his boy’s cheeks slowly spreads down his throat, the way his hand’s fist on his thighs trying to be the best boy he could be for his Daddy. 

God Billy fucking loves the power trip, the sight of his baby so needy, the fact that Steve was so willing and needy for him. Fuck Billy just loves this boy. His brat of a princess who wants nothing more than being good for him wants to be needed and taken care of. Sure not everyone gets it, gets what they get out of this but it works so fucking well for them. Steve who’s never had anyone taking care of him, who ended up taking care of everyone else; found himself lost and floundering without guidance. Then there was Billy who needed to keep in control after not having any for the majority of his life, who found fulfilment in taking care of Steve the way he needed, the boundaries and rules, to the praises and treats. 

“You really want it, Baby?” He questions with a chuckle as he gives his cock a few good strokes from root to tip, dragging his pre down the length of himself, watching out of the corner of his eye as Steve pants open mouth while nodding his head quickly. “Gotta speak up Stevie, gotta let me hear you if I’m going to give you what you want.” Billy teases while running the pad of his thumb over his cock head smearing pre all over it.

“Yes Daddy, I really want it… let me have it? Please, please, please?” God his baby knew how to beg so sweet for him, eyes so earnest and filled with want; wide and desperate as he watched Billy’s hand stroke himself. Fuck it was a good look on his boy, a look he wanted to be able to come back too. Leaning back in his seat, he shifts it back to give them both more room. He can’t put his Stevie on his knees here in the Camaro and Billy wasn’t quite done in making his Baby wait for it just a bit longer. 

“Give me your phone Baby.” He asks as he lets his cock fall against his thigh while he pulls his phone off the holder and into the cup holder so he can still see how far they got to go. Shifting his plan just a bit because fuck he wanted to be able to watch this later, watch it with his baby and see how the boy would flush and gasp at the sight of himself. Billy licks his lips as he takes the offered phone, easily getting to the camera and setting it up for video before putting it into the phone cradle. 

“Daddy?” The question is whispered out and Billy can feel Steve watching him from the passenger seat. He doesn’t bother answering the unspoken question as he angles the phone where he wants it before settling back into his seat once the phone had started to record. 

“We got a way to go, Baby, so why don’t you keep me warm?” He teases instead while his hand slides back to the base of his cock to hold it up to show off how hard and leaking he was. It was phrased as a question but his Baby would know that it was anything but. 

“I can do that Daddy,” Steve says softly though Billy could hear the slight nervousness and he was doing so good in staying right where he was sitting so pretty for him. 

“Fuck your such a good baby for me, Stevie, look at you being so good; now come over here and keep me warm.” Billy all but coos at the other boy, knowing exactly what the praises do to his boyfriend. The sound of pleasure that falls from Steve’s mouth is enough to have another bead of pre at his head. His baby is quick to unbuckle his seatbelt, to follow orders, carefully leaning over the centre console to wrap his mouth around Billy’s cock. 

Billy can’t stop his head from lolling back against his seat’s headrest as Steve slowly takes him down before settling and stilling just letting his cock rest in that warm mouth. He pulls his hand away from the base of his cock, reaching out and fixing the angle of the phone to get the perfect shot. It was easy after that to simply rest his hand on the seat that had permanently become Steve’s in his mind. 

“Fuck baby, that’s it; Daddy know’s it’s not so comfy for you right now, Daddy will fix it up for you later. Make it nice and soft for my baby boy; yeah? Would my Princess like that?” He knows it wasn’t the nicest of him asking Steve such questions while his mouth was full but Billy couldn’t help them. Billy had always been a dirty talker, loved getting his boy worked up with all the things he could do to him but he liked giving his boy challenges and this was his best one yet. Steve couldn’t pull off without disobeying him, so his boy had to get creative in how he answered because Billy was expecting an answer to the questions. 

The sounds that come from his boy were addictive with how good he sounded and the way they vibrated through his whole body; fucking lighting him up with the pleasure of it all. Billy’s back arches, with it even as he struggles to keep his attention on the road as his hand spasms on the shoulder of the passenger seat. Fuck this was too good and if he wasn’t careful the last thing he wanted was to endanger them. 

“I’ll take that as a yes so don’t you worry, I’ll make it feel comfy for you next time baby… I take it you like keeping Daddy warm?” He asks groaning long and deep at the sound that vibrates through him. As Steve sinks further down his cock to take more of him in even as the centre console must be digging into his waist. This was the first time he has gotten Steve to really keep him warm, but not the first time they’ve brought it up. It’s a little surprising that they haven’t done this before especially with his baby’s tendency to suckle at his cock for as long as Billy would let him. Hell, it’s been a fantasy of Billy’s now for years; the idea first came to him when Steve had crawled under his desk to blow him at the library. He had wanted Steve to just sit there with his cock heavy on his tongue, wanted to see if they’d get caught. Not that many people came to their area of the library, Billy having chosen that spot for that exact reason. 

It had been an exhilarating experience, having Steve on his knees sucking him off from under a desk while Billy did his best to study; not sure if they’d end up being caught. The library had been the most exhibitionist thing they had done and one that hadn’t been repeated until now, both of them interested in pushing that boundary but not going too far. Billy knew himself too well to go too far, he loved showing off his Princess but hated the idea of anyone else seeing too much of his boyfriend; he knows he's a little too possessive for his own good.

He shifts his grip on the steering wheel letting his legs spread open wider, as he glances to the phone that’s recording all of this. The sight of Steve with his head bent over his lap, thick hair falling over his face while his lips were wrapped so nice and tight around his cock to the point there’s barely an inch exposed. 

“Fuck Baby, look at you so hungry for my cock; that’s it keep me nice and warm and maybe if your good I’ll let you swallow a treat,” Billy says as his hand falls from the passenger seat to card his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as he shifts in his seat. His hands grip the long silky locks giving them a few tugs while he sucks in a calming breath as he makes sure that he’s in his lane and not going too fast. The whine that his princess lets out at the hair pulling is a sin all on its own, the vibrations have him tensing in his seat. 

As pleasure shakes through him it has Billy double-checking his speed and sure the road looks empty but the last thing they needed was to be pulled over while his baby was so happily wrapped around his length. Gritting his teeth he pulls his foot off the gas pedal a bit before glancing towards his phone and the directions it detailed. Not that he needed the directions, he knew how to get to and from Hawkins Indiana like the back of his hand from all the times he dreamed of racing the fuck out of the shit hole town. 

They had a good while until they would reach the outskirts of where they were going so Billy settles into his seat and starts petting Steve gently as the boy settles where he is a sort of peace settling over them. The warmth of his lover’s mouth, the gentle puff of Steve’s breath, the glide of his hair through Billy’s fingers. It always felt a bit like how Billy assumed meditation would feel but sitting on a live wire. The hum of pleasure slowly ratcheting up; notch by notch the longer Steve just stayed there like that. 

It’s quiet in the cab of the Camaro beyond the soft sounds of pleasure they’ve both been letting out every now and then. His skin feels tight with pleasure as he just sits there while they continue down the road to the town they both hated. He breathes through a shudder as his cock jumps with pleasure as Steve’s mouth works around his length as his boy swallows thickly as he stays where he was. Billy can feel the hot wet drip of saliva down the base of his cock and over his balls, licking his lips he strokes his fingers through the silky hair he loved to fist in his hands. Billy can feel the wet patch along the inside of his thighs from where his joggers have gotten wetter not just from his pre-cum and he can just bet that there’s a spot on his seat as well. 

Billy curses under his breath after glancing at his phone having lost track of time as he continues to carefully drive them down the highway to Hawkins. Sighing he buries his fingers in the long luscious locks and gives a tug making the other boy whine as Steve sucks hard on his cock wanting to keep Billy’s cock seated just where it was. Snarling as the suction has him shuddering Billy twists and knots his fingers in his lover’s hair, tugging firmly near the scalp to pull the brat off his length. 

“Don’t be like that Baby.” Billy snarls as he gives Steve a shake before pulling the other boy further over his lap by the hair, he can feel the way his cock is jumping against his lover’s throat with the pulse of his heart. 

Pulling his fingers from Steve’s hair he lifts his hand high before letting it land hard onto his baby’s pert ass, it connects with a loud crack right dead center making the boy cry out suddenly. He can feel the way Stevie trembles against him, the way he strains as the plug he slid into him this morning must get pushed that little bit deeper with the smack. Hooking his thumb in the back belt loop of his baby’s shorts he slides two fingers down the crease of his ass before putting pressure on the base of the plug. The keen of pained pleasure the other boy makes is music to his ears, that has him rocking the toy gently inside him till his baby all but collapses in his lap with a sob.

“Shhh baby, I got you.” He cooed as he pulls his hand away and gently runs his hand up and down his baby’s back in a soothing manner until the trembles ease a bit. “I’ll let you get back to me in a moment, but I need you to be a good boy and listen to me,” Billy says while he helps settle Steve into a more comfortable position, where he’s on his knees on the passenger seat and once more leaning over the center console so he could reach his dick. There’s a trickle of pre-cum along the side of Steve’s throat from where his cock had rested and Billy leaves it there; a thrill going through him at the thought of it drying and marking the other boy.

“You’ve been so good, listened so well to everything I’ve said on this trip. Such a perfect baby, I’m such a lucky Daddy to have you.” Billy can’t stop the praises that fall off his tongue like honey, loving the way his boy’s eyes widen and that happy contented glow seems to overtake his Stevie. God he loved how much his boyfriend lit up with such soft praise, the way he all but melted into such words; he really was so easy to please. 

That’s probably why Billy liked to go all out in taking care of him until Billy no one really had and poor Stevie had run wild. Wild to the point of risking his life and nearly crumbling under the strain of having to be the perfect son and nothing like who he really was. 

Billy takes another glance at his phone that was still displaying the map and the time they had left to reach their destination giving a hum, he considers his options; but it was the soft little whine that came from his boyfriend that had him making his decision. 

“Alright Baby, I hear you, that hungry for me huh? It’s okay, you did so well and I did promise you I’d give you a treat. Now come here baby, get me nice and sloppy now Stevie.” He says with a smirk as he shifts his legs spreading them again to give his baby more space before he tugs at his boyfriend’s hair leading him further over the centre console with a quick glance in his mirrors but the roads were still thankfully empty. Mind you they were using some of the more scenic routes that Billy knew, taking the longest route he could on the way back to fucking Hawkins. Neither one of them had wanted to make the trip, to begin with, but they didn’t really have a choice in this matter. 

“Yes, Daddy…” The words came out soft and shallow like he hadn’t spoken in hours instead of the minutes he had kept Billy warm. Though Billy had lost track of how long Steve had his mouth wrapped around him nice and snug. He watches making sure that Steve settles as comfortably as he could be while resting over the console. Billy keeps his hand tangled in his boy’s hair as Steve once more wraps his mouth around his cock. 

He’s groaning in pleasure as he lets his head relax into the headrest of his chair, tongue slipping out to glide over his bottom lip while his other hand grips the wheel of his car tightly. Billy doesn’t think he could ever get tired of having Steve’s mouth wrapped around his length, it was made even better the way his boy pressed his tongue to the head of his cock. The way the boy drags the tip of his tongue along the slit, swirling it around the glands before pulling off with a slight suck before pressing a kiss to the head. Fuck his baby had learned to suck cock so good. 

Part of him wanted to know who gave him his first taste of cock sucking because Billy knows his cock wasn’t the first cock his boyfriend sucked. He has a small suspicion on who but he doesn’t want to confirm it. So he just pushes his hips up sinking his cock further into his boyfriend’s mouth while pushing on the back of his head gently. 

“Come on Baby, I said to get me nice and sloppy now.” He says in way of distracting himself from his thoughts on the idea that Tommy got to have his Stevie’s mouth on his cock at any point. Billy’s barely holding back a snarl that’s quick to turn into a groan as Steve takes his words to heart and all but sinks the full length of him down his throat. “Ah Shit Baby, fuck so good.” Billy’s hissing as his hand’s spasm around the steering wheel and his boyfriend’s hair. 

The sounds of Steve working his cock, the slick glide of his mouth up and down his dick filling up the cab, the feel of warm saliva rolling down the length of him and pooling at the top of his sack. Saliva soaking the already damp fabric of his pants; Fuck he loved it when Steve got him this wet, loved it when his boy got this hungry for him. He bets that his Stevie was soaking his shorts with pre, his cock ruddy and aching for a release that he can’t have not with the ring Billy put on him. 

Billy can’t help the moan that falls from him as it comes from deep in his chest as Steve sinks further down his cock before pulling off to focus on the head. The flick of his tongue around the glands before he’s lapping against the slit as if so hungry for what’s leaking out. It’s a tease like nothing else, a pleasure that he can’t get enough of; his Stevie’s sole focus on him and his pleasure. Billy can feel the slightly tacky slide of saliva down the back of his thighs towards his crack and he can’t help the way his hand grips at his boy’s hair. Steve just continues to focus on the head of his cock while letting his saliva slide down his length. Sloppy and wet just like he wanted; a shiver rolling through him as the saliva cools against his length. 

“I love how good you take me; always so fucking good but Stevie boy you have less than five minutes to get me off. I need to be tucked in before we hit the town limits. Hop said he’d meet us remember?” Billy informs his boyfriend wickedly as he gives the back of the other boy’s head a scratch with his nails. Letting out a groan as Steve hums right around the sensitive head of his cock before sinking down to the base. “Fuck Baby, that’s it come on make me cum… look at that just under four minutes.” He can’t help to taunt before hissing as his boyfriend pulls up along his cock with a careful drag of teeth. 

“Shit, shit, shit… Be good baby, be good.” The words are falling from him, mind you he’s always been a talker, prone to babbling sex talk no matter how out of it he is and considering how his Stevie trembled with each praise falling off his tongue? They balanced each other out, his boy always said they were opposite sides of the same coin. He’s tugging at Steve’s hair rhythmically as his boy continues to bob his head before taking him to the root. He’s barely able to keep focus as his boy swallows him down and keeps swallowing; his hands gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles are white. The Camaro roars under them, eating up the road and the time his baby had; his foot feeling heavy with pleasure but he doesn’t want this to end too soon. So he carefully eases off the pedal as much as he can as his whole body trembles and tenses.

His hand tightens in the thick locks of his boyfriend’s hair as he feels himself tipping over, putting just enough pressure on the back of his boy’s head to keep him down, and jaw open as he fucks his cock into the wet warmth of his lover’s mouth. The glide of his cock over the other boy’s tongue has him groaning while giving another tug on his lover’s hair in warning before sinking as deep as he could into Steve’s throat. 

“Swallow it, baby, I know you're always so good at taking all of my treat for you.” Billy groans out, head tilting back into his seat as he comes, hard and hot down his boy’s throat. The rolling clutch of Stevie’s throat as he swallows has him hissing in pleasure as his whole body arches into the hot wet heat of his lover’s throat. Billy just has enough mental capacity to pull his foot completely off the gas as he trembles through the after shakes of his orgasm, Steve still swallowing around him determined to suck him dry. 

He’s shaking as the Camaro rolls to a stop, right there in the middle of the road to Hawkins, Indi-fucking-ana. Pleasure rolling through him till it got to be just shy of too much, it has him hauling at his boy’s hair. Any other time he’d let his Stevie-boy stay right where he was suckling at him but they didn’t have time for a second round. 

“That’s enough baby, come on you gotta pull off and I got to tuck myself in before we see Hop and get this all over with baby.” Billy finds himself whispering as Steve lets out a low whine as he slowly pulls off his length. Shushing him gently as he lets his hand fall from the back of his boy’s head to wipe at the saliva that’s coating the other boy’s chin. “There are some wipes in the glove compartment for you to clean up with and you were so good baby; so good for Daddy. Daddy couldn’t be any prouder of you.” He continues to soothe even as he takes the wipe from Steve’s hand to clean up what he could of himself before tucks himself away. 

It took them moments to finish cleaning themselves up and settle into their respective seats, reaching out he gently grips Steve’s chin so he can get a look at his boyfriend’s eyes. Billy finds himself smirking with pride at the hazy glassy-eyed look on his Stevie’s face. His boy’s going to be quite lost to the haze and the quiet that tended to overtake him. 

“Okay baby, curl up and close your eyes; I’ll handle Hopper okay.” Billy watches as Steve does as told curling up in the passenger seat, ducking his head down into his knees. He can’t contain the smile at the sight of Steve relaxing into the seat at simply his words, and Billy is fairly fucking sure that the look on his face is as sappy as he assumes it is. Once they were settled in at the hotel he’ll properly take care of his baby, pamper him the way he didn’t have the time to do so currently. Giving his head a shake he glances in the mirrors even though he knows the roads are empty before he gets the Camaro roaring under them as he gets them going back down the road passing the Welcome to Hawkins, and it wasn’t long after that, that an old SUV with the Hawkins Police logo pulls in behind them. 

Welcome back to Hawkins…. Fuck Billy really hated this town but at least he had his baby beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new and improved road head fic, let me know if you enjoyed my spiteful porn!  
> Thank you for Reading! <3


End file.
